pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/party.docx
Happy Birthday Charlie! Wingman bursts into the CPU cafeteria wearing a ski mask over his helmet and is equipped with a ray gun he stole from the Future Party. Wingman: EVERYONE STAY STILL AND NO ONE GETS HURT All of the students watch as Wingman slowly approaches the counter. Chef: Uh... what do you want?! Wingman: Give me the cake. Chef: What do you need the cake for? Wingman: A birthday, why do you care? Chef: Why did you come all the way to the school to get it though?! Wingman: This is the only resturaunt on the island besides the Pizza Parlor, and all they have is pizza. Enough chit-chat, hand it over! >:(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Chef: *takes cake out of display case and hands it to Wingman* Wingman: Hey, thanks man! :D *puts cake in bag and hops out cheerfully* Student: I thought that that was just a fake cake for display. Chef: *chuckles* It was. Wingman hops into the Mine Shack and sits down at a table. Wingman: *pulls out checklist and checks off "cake"* Okay, what's next? Checklist: * Cake: ' '* Balloons: * Party Hats: Wingman: Balloons, got it. *puts checklist away, pulls off ski mask and hops to the forest* Pookie: *is holding bunch of balloon* LALALALALALALALA ELMO'S WOR- wait wats elmo Wingman: *sees* Perfect! *hops over* Why, hello there! Pookie: Tawking Pwuffy? OOH! *reaches out and pets his helmet* Wingman: That's a nice balloon you got there, is there anything you'd like to trade for it? Pookie: ... Wingman: Trade...? Pookie: ... Wingman: You know, you give me the balloon, I give you something else in return? Pookie: ... Wingman: Ugh, fluff this. *uses telekinesis to give pookie teddy bear and take balloon* Pookie: :O Ooh Way!!! :D *hugs teddy* Wingman: Well, uh, thanks, you take care. Baby Ashley is evolving! Wingman: What the?! Baby Ashley has evolved into a teenager because f*** childhood! :D Teenager: Ugh is this a teddy bear *throws away* You suck. I always hated puffles. *pulls out phone and starts texting random strangers* Wingman: *uses telekinesis to pick her up and put her in a tree* Teenager: HEY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE *gets caught in branches* Wingman: Well, my work here is done! *checks off "balloons" and hops away* Wingman ends up in the Town Center and hops into the Coffee Shop where the Anniversary Party is being set up. He ignores the "Closed for Renovations" sign and hops in. Luckily Rory and the other construction workers are on Coffee Break so they don't notice him come in and approach the party hat display case. Wingman: *pulls out hammer* Sorry CP but I'm gonna need these... Later at Charlie's igloo... Wingman: *knocks on door* Aunt Arctic: *peeks her head out* Wingman, where have you been?! Wingman: *has large sack full of his collection* Sorry, things got complicated. *hops in* Charlie here yet? Rookie: No, thankfully. Wingman: Cool. *lets balloons rise to ceiling, sets cake on table and gives everyone a party hat* McKenzie: Wingman, where did you get all this?! Wingman: It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Cadence: *looks out window* Here he comes! Everyone turn out the lights! Charlie: *opens door* Honey, I'm ho- Everyone: SURPIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZEEEJGASIHAGSJDGLIHSDGILSHDGKSJDGKSHDKGHSKSHGLDSGJ Charlie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pulls out rocket launcher in terror and blows up everyone, killing them instantly* (Just kidding.) Charlie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pulls out rocket launcher in terror and blows up the igloo but for some reason leaving everything on the floor intact* Wingman: Happy birthday, Charlie! *puts Beta Hat on his head next to his Snow Beta Hat* Charlie: Woah, this is great! Oh, sorry about the roof again... McKenzie: We really should get a sturdier material... Wingman: I got it. *uses rainbow to fix igloo* Charlie: Thanks. Paige: What are we waiting for? Let's eat! Everyone gathers around the cake. It takes some effort for whatever the reason, but McKenzie manages to cut it up. She hands the first slice to Charlie. McKenzie: Here you go! ;) Charlie: Awesome! *takes bite* GAHHHFUSDHFISFHD Wingman: What? What is it?! Charlie: *coughs* This is solid rock! Everyone looks at Wingman Wingman: Ugh... *puts on ski mask and heads for the door* Gary: Where are you going? Wingman: *grabs ray gun* I'd like to speak with a certain chef... Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first penguin.doc special! The next special will be for Halloween, and I will start working on it once this gets at least three comments telling me what your favorite part is (same goes for derp.doc, which still doesn't have any yet). Oh and by the way, today really is my actual birthday, just putting that out there. *hint hint* --Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 17:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts